


Caffeinated Stars

by Bass_Line



Series: College AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hina actually doesn't realise that she had flirted with other girls before, Hina sucks at driving, In fact Hina doesn't know what's love even if it hit her in the face, Lisa and Himari are just there to 'aw' at new couples, Moca and Sayo goes on 4 am dates in the dorm kitchen, Moca loves giving nicknames to Sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Sometimes, it's the simplest things that really show that love's alive even if the girl you're crushing on doesn't realise it herself.





	Caffeinated Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I botched the summary because this story's too straightforward for me to come up with a good one. It's just a light-hearted story that occurs after Moca and Sayo got together, hopefully it isn't too boring this time...

"Tsugu-chan~ What's boppin'?" Hina greeted a young woman with brown hair ending at the shoulders, a bright smile on her face as Hina called out to her. "Ooh, you look like you're in a good mood."

"A-Am I?" The young woman, whose real name is Tsugumi Hazawa, blushed furiously. Hina simply smiled, radiating a sunny aura that could easily blind people. "I-I guess it's because you're here Hina-san!"

"..." Hina said nothing, sheepishly smiling as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "Anyways, I wanna invite you to something!"

"Oh, what is it?" Tsugumi asked, her heart pounding faster at the opportunity to spend time with Hina. It might not be obvious to Hina, but to Tsugumi's friends, it was as clear as day that the keyboardist had a major crush on the guitarist. Not that she would be confessing any time soon, she didn't want to risk ruining her friendship with Hina.  _'Knowing Hina-san, it might be something... unusual...'_

"Hmm... You free next Sunday?"

"I-I am..."

"For the whole day?"

"Y-Yes...?" Tsugumi was starting to grow scared, as much as she liked Hina, her heart wasn't ready to do crazy things with the teal-haired woman. If Hina had noticed Tsugumi's worried expression, she didn't make any indication that she did.  _'Please don't say skydiving, please don't say skydiving!'_

"Great!" Hina beamed, heartily clapping a hand to Tsugumi's shoulder. The impact knocked the wind out of the keyboardist, soon leaving her breathless despite not moving an inch. "I'll contact you soon then, bye Tsugu-chan~!"

"B-Bye..." Tsugumi mumbled, trying her best to not drop to the floor as a blushing mess. She managed to keep her cool... right up till another hand clapped her shoulder. "Kya!"

"H-Hey, relax! It's just me!" Turning around, Tsugumi was met with concerned olive-coloured eyes. The woman smiled kindly, patting Tsugumi's shoulder instead. "Your face's red, are you alright?"

"I'm okay Lisa-san. How are classes?" Within seconds, Lisa started to narrate to Tsugumi about her day. It included, but wasn't limited, to how her professors were late, her project group backstabbing her, classes getting cancelled. "T-That sounds horrible, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's usual college drama." Lisa breezily dismissed the gravity of her problems with a wave of her hand, instead turning the attention on Tsugumi. "What about you? Wasn't Hina with you just now?"

"E-Eh?! You saw that?!"

"Yup, you've been getting  _real_  close with her lately... could you possibly be...?" Lisa trailed off, a teasing smile playing on her plump lips as she savoured the sight of Tsugumi's cheeks burning up the moment the implication was mentioned. "Ahahahaha! Sorry Tsugumi, but your reactions are just  _priceless_!"

"... Actually Lisa-san..." Tsugumi gulped, whispering her next words so softly that Lisa barely managed to catch it. Once she managed to piece the words together, all she could do was to let out a high-pitched scream.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

"Hazawa-san? It's rare of you to be up this early." Tsugumi was greeted by Sayo's monotonous comment and Moca, who was latched onto Sayo's body as though she was some lifeboat. Tsugumi wasn't sure what to make of it, choosing to ignore her friend as a result. "Something troubling you?"

"O-Oh... I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some tea to help me sleep better..."

"I know you're being Tsugurific, but you should stop studying. Don't end up like Coffee over here." Moca commented, lazily gesturing to Sayo, who had a conflicted look on her face to whether she should whack Moca or to agree with her. "Hey honey, do I have to explain your pet name again?"

"No you don't, and maybe stop giving me weird pet names whenever literally anyone's near us?" Sayo shot back, her attention soon directed back at Tsugumi. "Anyways, Aoba-san has a point. You'll ruin your health."

"Aw baby, can't you be a lil' more affectionate to ol' Moca-chan?"

"How about you stick to one pet name and I might just drop the honorifics altogether?" Tsugumi chuckled at the interaction, confusing Sayo greatly. "I'm sorry Hazawa-san, I fail to see the hilarity in this situation."

"It's just that... well, you just remind me of a married couple!" Sayo blushed, smacking the back of Moca's head the moment she felt her girlfriend grinning like crazy. "A-Anyways Sayo-san, may I ask you something about Hina-san?"

"What did Hina do this time?" Sayo sighed, internally groaning at the prospect of cleaning up her twin sister's messes. Moca frowned, while Hina was a friend to Afterglow, she wouldn't hesitate to fight her if their precious Tsugumi was hurt in any way. "Please tell me she didn't play a prank on you."

"No! Nothing of the sort! It's just..." Tsugumi fidgeted, her slender fingers playing with the hem of her blouse as she tried to phrase her words such that neither Sayo nor Moca would place a bounty on Hina. "Is there anything special next Sunday?"

"... Huh?" Both Sayo and Moca were speechless to say the least, reality was far more surprising than they had expected. At the very least, Tsugumi didn't seem like she was upset so Hina had her to thank.

"H-Hina-san asked me to leave next Sunday free, so I did... but I wanted to know what is she planning so that I can prepare appropriately!" Moca drew a blank, turning to face her girlfriend in hopes that she had an idea to what her sister was planning. Sayo's knowing expression relieved Moca somewhat, though it didn't reveal what Hina's plans for Sunday were.

"Hazawa-san, while I don't think it's appropriate of me to tell you what that idiot sister of mine has planned... I  _can_  assure you that it'll be normal by both you and my standards." Tsugumi cocked her head in confusion, what exactly had Hina planned such that even Sayo was sworn to secrecy? Moca pouted at her girlfriend's exchange with her best friend, mildly peeved that she was left out of the conversation.

"Hey honey baby Coffee~" Moca started, her sickly tone making Sayo cringe in sheer disgust.

"Oh dear god. When I say pick one, I didn't mean mash them all up!"

* * *

"Hey onee-chan, should I bring an extra blanket?" Hina asked Sayo, who was hunched over her study table as her fingers clacked away on her laptop. Sayo didn't seem to hear her, too engrossed in finishing her thesis which Hina had finished the day they received it. "ONEE-CHAN!"

"Gah! What the fuck Hina, I'm trying to finish my thesis here!" Sayo yelled, accidentally typing 'shut up' into her thesis. Both sisters didn't notice that error, more focused on what Hina wanted. "What is it?"

"I asked you if I should bring an extra blanket." Hina repeated, holding up a checkered wool blanket in her right hand and a star-patterned one in her left. "Or should I just bring both? You can never be too warm after all~!"

"First of all, yes you can because it's called overheating. Second of all, aren't you already bringing two blankets apart from these?" Sayo gestured to two other blankets sitting on Hina's bed, emphasising her point. "What's going on? You're never worried about whether I'm cold or not whenever we do it."

"B-But it's Tsugu-chan! I wanna give her the most boppin' time together tomorrow night!" Sayo sighed, here Hina went again with how much she wanted to make Tsugumi comfortable and fun. She couldn't resist a soft chuckle, it wasn't every day that Hina was acting flustered towards someone that  _wasn't_  Sayo. "Onee-chan! Tell me, which one's better?"

"Even if I tell you which one I would prefer, you're still going to find a way to stuff all four into your bag."

"Alright,  _fine_! I'll just bring three then." Hina muttered, tossing the checkered blanket onto Sayo's side of the bed. "Should I bring a telescope? I can always disassemble one."

"... Hey Hina, why are you trying so hard for Hazawa-san? Usually you'll just... well, improvise." Sayo asked, noting how Hina was trying to be prepared even though she was practically an expert at it. Hina sighed, shaking her head in a way that reminded Sayo of Moca. Specifically Moca mocking her.  _'Oh right, I need to bash Aoba-san's head in later.'_

"Onee-chan, you just don't get it! It's Tsugu-chan we're talking about! She's gonna expect something really boppin' of me and I  _have_  to deliver!"

"Again, why are you trying so hard for her?" Sayo paused for a moment, her eyes comically widening with a mix of shock, disbelief and horror. "... Oh my god. You have a crush on her."

"A what? Is that some kinda candy?" Hina truly looked confused, which didn't surprise her twin sister given that Hina was a genius with a less than stellar understanding towards emotions.

"Basically, you like her romantically." Sayo replied, simplifying her words such that Hina didn't attempt to nitpick any possible double meanings. Hina cocked her head, her neck inches away from Sayo's trembling hands. "Oh my fucking god, you want to kiss her don't you?!"

"How did you know onee-chan?! Did you use our twin telepathy?" Sayo sighed, it seemed that Hina had a lot to learn before Sunday night.

* * *

"Are you sure Hina-san will like these?" Lisa nodded, with Tsugumi staring worriedly at a tray full of coffee-flavoured candies. "... I don't know Lisa-san, she's not Sayo-san..."

"Well you  _did_  say that you wanted to improve your coffee-making skills..." Lisa trailed off, holding out wrapping paper to Tsugumi. "Besides, Hina just doesn't like tasteless things, so even if the candies taste bad..."

"L-Lisa-san!"

"I'm just kidding! It'll taste uh... what's the term she always uses? Ah, boppin'!" Tsugumi sighed, she knew that Lisa had good intentions but she wasn't helping in reassuring the keyboardist. Still, Tsugumi wrapped the candies up into six neat packets, all adorned with pastel-coloured ribbons. "Just have fun on the date alright? If things really go south, call me and I'll come flying down~"

That's alright, I don't want to trouble you!"

"If you say so... Hey, you can call Sayo if you wanna leave early! I'm sure she'll be happy to help!"

"Lisa-san, I don't mean to be rude... but why does it seem like you don't have high expectations for Hina-san?" Lisa raised her eyebrows, taken aback by the assumption. To be fair, she  _was_ giving Tsugumi the impression that Hina would botch tomorrow night...

"That's not what I meant at all! It's just that... well, she can come across as eccentric and blunt. I'm just saying that if you don't feel comfortable during your date tomorrow night, you can approach us for assistance. Hina's a good girl, but she's not exactly the best at reading emotions... you get my drift?"

"A-Ah... So that's the reason..." Tsugumi felt silly for assuming the worst of Lisa, the latter just wanted the best for her after all. Lisa ruffled Tsugumi's hair, reassuring her.

"Cheer up~ Besides, Hina probably likes you a lot for her to invite you out on a date!"

"I-It's not a date!" Tsugumi protested, with Lisa continuing to ruffle her hair while teasingly smiling at her. "L-Lisa-san!"

* * *

"H-Hina-san... where are we...?" Tsugumi asked shakily, having barely survived Hina's reckless driving. Hina said nothing, laughing as she escorted Tsugumi out from the car which she borrowed from Sayo. Tsugumi didn't say much as Hina led her up a grassy hill, too shaken by the ride to even whisper. Her silence continued even as they reached the top of the hill, though this time it was because the view below was too breathtaking for her to speak.

"... Do you not like it?" Hina asked, a tinge of worry in her voice as she waited for Tsugumi to speak.  _'I'm pretty sure this is something that Tsugu-chan will like... was I wrong?'_

"Hina-san... The city lights are so pretty!"

"Huh? Uh sure, but I actually brought you here to look up at the sky..." Hina muttered, absentmindedly pointing at the night sky which was filled with twinkling stars. Tsugumi's eyes widened, too overwhelmed by the starry sky to respond. "Oh boy, I broke Tsugu-chan."

"Is this why you asked if I was free tonight?" Tsugumi's breath came out as a warm fog, the low temperature unable to break Tsugumi's gaze away from the sky. "It's even prettier than I imagined..."

"Right? I figured I should bring you to the most boppin' place I know of! Usually it's just me and Kokoro-chan, but when I heard that you like stars too..." Hina trailed off, setting her bag onto the grassy land and pulled out the blankets she brought. "I hope I brought enough to keep us warm..."

"T-That's a lot of blankets..." Tsugumi commented as Hina was laying one of them on a patch of soft grass so that it acted as a mat. The guitarist sat on it, inviting Tsugumi to sit beside her with a few pats on the soft blanket. "P-Please excuse me then..."

"Pretty comfy eh?" Hina asked as she wrapped one side of another blanket around Tsugumi's right shoulder, the other side draped across Hina's left. "Is it warm?"

"U-Um! Y-Yes! V-Very!" Tsugumi hastily replied, her face heating up as she realised how close she was to Hina, who didn't seem to mind the close proximity.  _'I-I'm so close to Hina-san! T-This feels like a dream...!'_

"Haha, I can tell from how red your face is~!" Hina grinned back in response, subconsciously sliding her right hand across Tsugumi's waist and gently placing on it. "Oh lookie, there's Cassiopeia!"

"You're right!" Tsugumi replied excitedly, aware of Hina's hand on her waist but chose not to say anything.  _'I... kinda like her hand on my waist... T-That's alright right? Hina-san's not hurting me like what Tomoe-chan and Ran-chan are worried about right?'_

"Say Tsugu-chan, you mind if I say something?" Hina asked, wondering why was her face starting to heat up. She considered using the third one, but she was afraid that Tsugumi might overheat as what Sayo had warned yesterday. Tsugumi nodded, wondering if Hina was starting to feel cold as evident from her flushed cheeks. "I uh... damn it, it's easier to say it in my head."

"Y-You can pretend that I'm your head!" Tsugumi replied, earning herself looks of disbelief from Hina. "That came out weird didn't it?"

"Ahahahaha~ You're so boppin' Tsugu-chan, I'm glad I love you!" Hina laughed, admitting her crush on Tsugumi in the process. If Tsugumi's cheeks were already red enough, no words could describe the shade of red Tsugumi's cheeks became. "Hahaha~ Your cheeks are really red!"

"H-Hina-san... do you mean it?" Tsugumi asked, hoping that it wasn't simply her imagination and that Hina  _actually_  confessed to her. Hina simply cocked her head, as though Tsugumi had asked her an unexpected question.

"Of course you're boppin'! How could you not?"

"I-I'm actually referring to you loving me, but thanks for thinking that I'm great!" Till now, no one but Hina knew what 'boppin'' actually meant. Since Hina used it to describe things that she liked or enjoyed, most people simply assumed that it was a Hina term to express such thoughts. Hina remained silent for a few minutes, exclaiming in surprise after realising that she had indeed confessed to Tsugumi.

"Ah! I  _did_ confess that I love you!"

"Y-You mean you weren't aware of it?!"

* * *

"So in the end, Hina-san realised that she confessed to me then I confessed to her! Afterwards, we ate the cookies that I made while pointing out more constellations!" Tsugumi was recounting her date with Hina to her friends, each with mixed opinions to it. "W-We're now dating too!"

"T-Tsugu~ That's  _so_  cute! Did any of you know that Hina-san's a total romantic?!" Himari gushed, too choked with emotions to how romantic Hina's date under the stars was. Lisa nodded, incoherently gushing along with Himari. Ran and Tomoe looked sceptical, while Moca was too busy stuffing her face with bread to respond. "Guys? C'mon you two, say something! And Moca-chan, stop eating for once and tell me what I wanna hear!"

"Nom nom... Fine, Hina-san's a total cutie. Can I go back to my bread now?" Moca replied, promptly stuffing her mouth with bread afterwards. Himari groaned, she really needed to collaborate with Sayo and stop her friend's bread addiction.

"I don't know... that sounds a bit  _too_  easygoing, even for Hina-san." Ran muttered, swirling her cup of coffee as she collected her thoughts. "What about you Tomoe?"

"Hmm... What does Sayo-san think about it?" Tomoe asked, her eyes filled with concern towards Tsugumi, who simply beamed when they made eye contact. "I mean, they're sisters so Sayo-san should've the most insight on this..."

"Huh? You mean my lovable coffee hedgehog? I dunno, most likely worried 'bout Tsugu." Moca shrugged, gulping down the last of her bread beforehand. "Wanna ask her?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm also sitting here?" Sayo replied, glaring at her girlfriend before giving Tsugumi a concerned look. "My bread-addicted girlfriend's right though, I'm worried for you."

"H-Hina-san hasn't done anything that I'm not comfortable with yet!"

"Not that, I'm worried that she might treat romance lightly..."

"C'mon, have a little faith in me! I'm not gonna break Tsugu-chan's heart!" None of them had noticed Hina, not even Tsugumi despite Hina draping her arms on her shoulders. "I'll treat her right!"

"You sure? Weren't you flirting with Aya-san a while back?" Tomoe pointed out, recalling how Aya blushed easily whenever Hina talked to her. Ran made a noise in agreement, she had seen Hina doing to same thing to not only Maya but also Rimi. Hell, even she was one of them, just that she didn't take the bait. "How would we know that you won't flirt with some other girl?"

"Because~ Tsugu-chan's the most precious thing on this planet and I would kill anyone just to protect her smile!" Hina declared, easily impressing Lisa and Himari. Tsugumi could only blush in her seat as Ran and Tomoe eyed Hina with suspicion. Moca low-whistled at what she considered to be 'ikemen' while Sayo shook her head in mild disapproval. "So please trust her with me!"

"... What do you think, Mitake-san, Udagawa-san?" Sayo finally spoke up, choosing to believe that her sister's heart was true when it came to Tsugumi. Ran and Tomoe looked at each other, understanding the implication that Sayo believed Hina's words. They shrugged in reply, unable to really prevent Hina or Tsugumi from dating each other in the end. "With that being agreed on... Hazawa-san, please take care of my sister."

"I-Isn't it the other way around Sayo-san?"

"It doesn't matter, I get to be with you Tsugu-chan!" Hina grinned, pressing her lips onto Tsugumi's. Tsugumi reciprocated the kiss, relieved that she had applied a flavoured lip balm earlier. "Let's grow old together~!"

"R-Right!"


End file.
